John (John Dies at the End)
Summary "John" (real name unknown, no last name given) is one of two protagonists of John Dies at the End, and the titular character (he doesn't actually die at the end). After a night of drugs leads him into the paranormal, John begins to eagerly pursue his heroic role and becomes obsessed with the paranormal. He took the pseudonym "John" - Dave claims this is because it is the most common name in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 9-C to 9-B with weapons, higher with preparation. Varies with the Furgun Name: John (actually a pseudonym) Origin: John Dies at the End Gender: Male Age: 25 years old Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Awareness of supernatural phenomena and creatures, access to a wide variety of weapons and objects suited to dealing with demons, ghosts, and similar beings, Soy Sauce grants him a varying combination of Clairvoyance, Precognition, Time Manipulation, Stopping, and Travel, Astral Projection, Enhanced Senses, vastly increased processing speed / intelligence for a varying amount of time, Reality Warping with the Furgun (It fires whatever he imagines) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Physically superior to Dave, claims to have knocked people out with his bare hands). Street level to Wall level with weapons (He has access to many weapons, such as firearms and explosives), higher with preparation (With time and access to Soy Sauce, he can create sophisticated and powerful explosives from household objects). Varies with the Furgun (What it fires depends on whatever he's imagining at the time, which has caused explosions visible from across a city in Dave's hands, and when Dave was imagining Jesus, the being that the gun released proceeded to easily annihilate an army of Shadow Men). Speed: Normal Human, much higher perception with Soy Sauce (He can think fast enough to perceive actions taking place within a microsecond and sees everyone else moving in super slow motion, processing information so fast that he can think through many scenarios and project his consciousness to various eras in time as someone is reaching towards a doorknob and before they finish opening the door). Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Peak human. Range: Standard melee range, several to tens of meters with weaponry. Standard Equipment: Assorted objects suited to dealing with supernatural creatures (such as Testamints mints with bible verses written on them and a stereo), firearms, melee weapons, and Soy Sauce. Intelligence: Around average under normal circumstances, though he is fairly well-versed (by most people's standards, anyways) when it comes to the supernatural. John's intelligence is marred by his extremely poor education, alcoholism, impulsiveness, and generally self-destructive behavior, but he is a clever strategist even without Soy Sauce backing up his intelligence. When under the influence of Soy Sauce, John's intelligence increases exponentially, enough that he is able to construct a complex bomb and flamethrower from household objects and determine things and predict the future based on minute, imperceptible changes in people's expressions and voice, among other things. Weaknesses: John is a self-destructive, impulsive alcoholic. Soy Sauce is very scarce, its effects vary and tend to be uncontrollable and the most beneficial ones wear off in a couple hours, and taking too much of it can have lethal effects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:John Dies at the End Category:Alcoholics Category:Antiheroes Category:Book Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sword Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier